dark wood circus
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: En lo profundo Del bosque Existe Ese circo.El anfitrión De Ojos muy grandes Es muy alto De 10 metros,Los moldes son deformes Las figuras son extrañas Exactamente Es divertido El circo del bosque oscuro. con El hombre de dos cabezas .La diva deformada .La bestia azul que come frío ...Venid a ver a la bestia azul *song-fic*


Ciao! Ahora vengo con un song-fic de la canción de vocaloid "dark wood circus". Ojala les guste. Ah! Conste que escribí con 2p!usa (allan), 2p!Canadá,2p! (milo), 2p!japon, nyo!england (1p) ,Seychelles (1p), nyo!Italia (1p), nyo!Alemania (1p) y con una pequeña mención de Mónaco y Francia. (tenia que explicarlo por si no lo entendían)

* * *

**_En lo profundo  
Del bosque  
Existe  
Ese circo_**

Michelle estaba corriendo entusiasmada -¡Llego el circo!- decía entusiasmada sin saber lo que aquel circo ocultaba. Pero no tenia con quien ir, Francis estaba ocupado con Brigitt. pero eso no evitaría que ella se entretuviera esa tarde, que sin duda (según ella) seria muy divertida.

**_El anfitrión  
De Ojos muy grandes  
Es muy alto  
De 10 metros _**

Ella ya no podía esperar mas. Caminaba por hay tratando de hacer tiempo hasta que vio a un par de chicos, uno de cabellos castaños y otro rubio pero ambos con un extraño rulo en el cabello. Los siguió ya que vio que repartían volantes del circo. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba la carpa vio una persona que vigilaba el circo. Ella lo veía muy alto. Tampoco podía ver mucha gente –creo que llegue de las primeras- en la entrada había un par de chicas también altas. Una de cabellos castaños ondulados y amarrado en una coleta y la otra rubia de cabellos muy cortos. -deben usar sancos, ya que no podrían existir personas tan altas- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

**Los moldes son deformes  
Las figuras son extrañas  
Exactamente  
Es divertido  
El circo del bosque oscuro **

Extrañamente sintió un escalofrió por su espalda. Vio unas extrañas sombras ya que aun no había mucha luz en aquel lugar. Con cuidado fue caminando para ver si se podía encontrar con alguna delas personas encargadas de aquel lugar. De la nada los focos se encendieron, sus ojos brillaron emocionados….hasta que se encontró con las principales atracciones de aquel bizarro circo….

**_El hombre de dos cabezas  
La diva deformada  
La bestia azul que come frío  
Venid a ver a la bestia azul_**

-oh por dios- dijo al ver al par de chicos que la guiaron por el bosque al circo. No era un disfraz lo que usaban. Ellos en verdad estaban unidos por su cuerpo y se notaba que no de manera natural. A una bella chica con los ojos cubiertos con una venda y rubios cabellos amarrados en coletas gemelas, ella en vez de piernas normales llevaba unas de carnero . un chico de cabellos negros y unos ojos carmesí intenso, llevaba varias amarras y un bozal en la boca. Michelle trato de apartar su vista. Pero la mirada de aquellos chicos eran hipnotizantes, se notaba dolor en ellos.

**_Nadie cree que yo haya nacido en este horroroso cuerpo  
Por que me miras así, con esos ojos  
Mi cara es putrefacta _**

Al pensarlo unos breves momentos. Michelle se dio cuenta de aquello, aquella muchacha rubia debió ser muy bella antes -¿pero quien aria tal atrocidad?- se decía a si misma mientras trataba de acercársele para pedirle disculpas por su reacción al verla.

**_Es doloroso,  
Es muy doloroso  
No te puedo ayudar Pero  
La función va a comenzar  
Es divertido  
Es divertido  
Este circo es muy divertido  
Una fruta podrida  
Para ese ojo derretido  
Refleja su piel  
Seguiremos en este circo_**

Al estar a muy pocos pasos. Se sintió intimidada por "el hombre de dos cabezas" que le quitaban la venda de los ojos a la bella dama de cabellos dorados. –se que es triste Alice, pero la función va a comenzar- dijo el chico de cabellos castaños.. Abrió los ojos muy grandes –Alice- pensó es un muy bello nombre. El otro reía – pero si es muy entretenido, vallase apurando que la función ya comenzara-. Ya no había rastro de inocencia en aquellos chicos. La piel de ello estaban, menos la del chico de pelo rubio y el de pelo negro tenían pintadas flores de colores en la piel que tenia un tono morado grisáceo, tal cual como ella podía ver en la carne putrefacta cuando pasaba por en frente de las carnicerías.

**_Quiero Morir  
Quiero Morir  
Por favor lejos de este circo  
Es imposible, ya lo se,  
Creo que alguien ya lo dijo Antes _**

-Deseo morir- se podía escuchar desde los labios de Alice, Michelle lloraba –Por favor deseo morir, lejos de esta lugar- se volvió a escuchar.  
-Es imposible. Creo que ya alguien trato antes..- ya no aguantaba mas, trato de salir de aquel lugar pero era muy tarde la anfitriona del circo estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa maléfica. Un grito se escucho. Pero nadie la ayudaría... el chico de pelo rubio observo a su gemelo triste, -otra persona mas para el show- dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.-ya lo se Allan…ya lo se….- en las afueras el par de chicas bailaban entretenidas, ya nada les importaba habían visto tantos niños ir i venir, que ya para ellas era un juego sin fin. Recordando como habían llegado la diva deforme, el hombre de dos cabezas y la bestia azul. Sin contar de como ellas también habían llegado engañadas.

*flash back*

Ellas Ivan a ir a ver el circo Felicia amaba los circos. Louise Reía feliz de tan solo acompañar sin saber que nunca mas volverían a casa y de que jamás la volvería ver a su amada italiana sonreír otra vez.

Alice caminaba alegre junto a sus hermanos Allan y Milo para ir a perder el tiempo.

Un chico curioso quien de la noche a la mañana dejo de ver la luz del sol . a quien al paso de unos tiempos de dejarlo sin probar ningún alimento le dieron partes de cuerpos humanos, que ya al no tener rastro de condura en su ser se volvió caníbal….

-¡vengan al circo!- gritaba Michelle quien ya había perdido todo rastro de humanidad…..

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado! y no se les olvide dejarme un review.


End file.
